


Обещание

by Halena



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Когда его другу плохо, Маккой не может просто отвернуться. И тем более не может уйти.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 9





	Обещание

**Author's Note:**

> архивный текст по сцене из первого фильма (ST 2009)

– Боунз.

Тишина.

– Боунз, Боунз, Бо-унз, – упрямо тянет взлохмаченный и, кажется, нетрезвый кадет, взбираясь на чужую кровать. Маккой иногда думает, что было ошибкой впустить этого человека в свою жизнь – позволить ему называть себя другом, позволить себе стать его другом. Он наглый, невоспитанный, самодовольный – и в то же время считает себя ничтожеством. Он шумный и яркий, он отнимает слишком много сил и времени. Он просто есть.

– Джим, какого чёрта, – за время, прошедшее с момента их знакомства, эта фраза, кажется, слилась в одно слово, практически превратившись в имя для этого несносного мальчишки, – какого чёрта, иди в свою постель.

– Н’хочу, – отвечает Джим заплетающимся языком. Глаза у него ещё более яркие, чем обычно – и абсолютно трезвые. Зрачки едва заметно реагируют на изменение яркости света при движении головой.

Маккой делает вид, что не замечает этого. Он привык притворяться подслеповатым провинциальным врачом. Пока Джиму не угрожает реальная опасность, он закрывает глаза на то, что хотел бы считать возрастным кризисом, юношеской блажью, временным помутнением.

– Не веди себя, как ребёнок, – говорит он. – Я доктор, а не…

Бесполезно. Джим вытягивается рядом поверх одеяла, прямо в одежде, отбросив только обувь. Да и как закончить фразу, Маккой не знает. Он давно уже стал для Джима и няней, и плюшевым мишкой для сна. И даже матерью, о которой Джим за всё время вспоминал два раза – когда ему было очень-очень плохо, – и напоминать о которой лишний раз Маккой не хочет.

– Последний раз, – говорит наконец Маккой, презирая себя за слабость. – Одежду сними.

Джим послушно скидывает свитер и носки и заползает под одеяло, прижимается, обжигая теплом, от которого не спасает тонкая футболка. Понятия о личном пространстве у него нет, а Маккоя он вообще, кажется, считает своей собственностью. Помедлив, кладёт голову ему на грудь, и Маккой машинально отмечает, что мальчишку пора постричь – мягкие завитки на макушке щекотно касаются кожи.

– Никто меня не любит, – сообщает Джим незнакомым, слишком взрослым голосом.

Маккой молчит. То ли оставляет возможность перевести сказанное в шутку, то ли ждёт дальнейшей откровенности – он сам не знает. Джим делает выбор за него.

– Все меня бросают, Боунз, – так же серьёзно продолжает он. Резкий диссонанс между формулировками, достойными обиженного ребёнка, и его тоном вынуждает Маккоя болезненно поморщиться.

– Это неправда, – говорит он. Он знает, что Джим ждёт других слов, но Маккой разучился говорить банальные нежности. Кости не умеют признаваться в любви.

Джим поднимает голову и смотрит ему в глаза. Он больше не притворяется пьяным, внимательный взгляд и сведённые брови превращают балагура и разгильдяя в почти чужого, грустного и задумчивого человека.

– Но ведь ты меня не бросишь? Правда, Боунз? – тихо спрашивает он.

Смотреть на него невозможно. Маккой кладёт руку на кудрявый затылок, заставляет опустить голову обратно; долго перебирает волосы, иногда дотрагиваясь до шеи или прижимая пальцы к ямке над ключицей.

Постепенно пульс Джима приходит в норму, дыхание успокаивается; он устраивается поудобнее, явно засыпая. Маккой передвигает руку с его затылка на спину, бережно прижимает к себе и только тогда обещает:

– Не брошу.

– Он не назвал моего имени, – раздувая ноздри, как норовистый бычок, Джим бросается к офицеру в чёрной форме.

Маккой идёт следом, неторопливо, но достаточно быстро, чтобы услышать равнодушный ответ системы. Он не удивлён. Этого следовало ожидать. Ощущая себя предателем, он думает, что это не самый плохой выход. По крайней мере, Джим получит отсрочку. Вулканец, программировавший тест, здорово разозлил Джима; теперь у него будет время остыть и всё обдумать, чтобы в следующий раз не дерзить своему обвинителю и всему Совету.

– Джим, скорее всего, Совет примет решение в твою пользу, – говорит Маккой, глядя в аккуратно остриженный затылок.

Джим не отвечает, даже не оборачивается. Тянуть дольше нескольких секунд нет возможности – корабль ждать не станет, – и Маккой, стараясь звучать обыденно, говорит:

– Джим, мне пора.

После ещё одной секундной заминки Джим оборачивается и с бодрым видом хватает его руку, трясёт, улыбается:

– Да, давай, береги себя.

Глаза у него совершенно непрозрачные.

Бросив на прощание встревоженный взгляд, Маккой поворачивается и идёт к месту посадки. Он удерживает себя от того, чтобы считать шаги. Для Джима так будет лучше. (Пять.) Он немного успокоится и сможет предстать перед Советом на трезвую голову. (Восемь.) Миссия наверняка продлится недолго, так что по своему другу Джим точно не успеет соскучиться.

_Ты меня не бросишь?_

Чёрт. На десяти с половиной шагах Маккой останавливается. Беззвучно повторяет ругательство и решительно разворачивается.

Джим всё ещё топчется на месте, растерянно поглядывая по сторонам. Маккой хватает его за руку и, как обычно это делает сам Джим, с коротким «Пойдём» тащит за собой.

_Не брошу._


End file.
